Nuestra melodía
by RN Orchid
Summary: NxL / Su corazón latía desenfrenado y su respiración era feroz, su interior se comprimía por el sonido. Que sensación tan prodigiosa. La melodía que escuchaba atravesaba su piel para fundirse en el corazón, debía conocer a quien lo hechizó con tan preciosa música.


**_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

**_Historia de autoría propia._**

**_Si desean, escuchen alguna pieza de violoncello durante la lectura; espero la disfruten._**

* * *

_Nuestra melodía _

Un sonido mágico lo llamaba, era una melodía atrayente y preciosa ¿Qué instrumento producía tan bello sonido? Eran cuerdas, pero no era un violín.

Un cello.

Era maravilloso, hechizante, sentía las notas traspasar su piel y fundirse con su corazón. Aunque el sonido era lejano le erizaba la piel ¿Cómo sería si estuviera más cerca? Se concentró en su oído, tratando de encontrar la dirección de la que provenía su delirio. Caminó, agradeciendo a su deidad cuando el sonido empezó a ser más claro y fuerte.

Magnifico.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado y su respiración era feroz, su interior se comprimía por el sonido. _Que sensación tan prodigiosa_. La música lo inundaba, estaba frente a esa gran puerta, estaba cerrada y eso se reflejaba en el sonido, pero no quería abrirla por temor de que el maestro dueño de esa pieza parara antes de poder finalizar ese bello espectáculo. Se quedó callado, cerro sus ojos jade para concentrase totalmente, era tan hermoso, lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida.

Imaginaba los dedos del artista sobre las cuerdas, el movimiento ágil y delicado para alcanzar notas tan perfectas y embriagantes, la persona sonreiría tranquila y orgullosa por su música, fluyendo con el aire; movería el arco con gracia haciendo las cerdas bailar con las cuerdas, como si fueran dos amantes emocionados por verse otra vez. De repente, la melodía fue aumentando la velocidad, como una lucha desesperada por amor, como si el inicio de su canción contara el dulce primer amor y ahora mostrara dificultades; seguía extasiado por como este cambio le daba aún más vida; la melodía bajó su intensidad, no de forma deprimente, era un sonido enigmático, como si esos amantes confundidos esperaran una señal para el futuro que venía ¿Sería un final triste? Donde no lograron estar juntos ¿O uno feliz? Donde reinara la paz de estar al fin en los brazos del otro; deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo escuchar el final, las notas seleccionadas para acabar con tan hermosa historia.

Pero no se las dio.

Termino brusco, seco e inconcluso ¿Por qué?

Sentía unas ganas bestiales de patear la puerta, de exigir su nombre y reclamarle por dejar tan fantástica pieza sin un final digno de su grandeza, pero se contuvo. Con un lento andar se acercó a la puerta, tomo la manija entre sus manos y la giró listo para conocer al autor de su ahora pieza favorita…pero cuando entró no había nadie. Alarmado, paso su vista por todo el recinto, el cello estaba en el centro, posando orgulloso de su grandor y el arco en una silla tras de este acomodado perfectamente, tuvo la necesidad de acercarse para tocarlos.

Tibios.

Eso significaba que el prodigio musical que los había usado hace poco si era real y no un fantasma que se le había aparecido para, tal vez, mostrarle tan dulce canción con la intención de quitársela y dejarlo en la locura, desesperado por jamás conocer el final. Vio otra puerta en el fondo de la sala, entreabierta. Corrió hacia ella, esperanzado de descubrir a quien le había tocado esperándolo en el corredor.

Pero no encontró a nadie.

Su frustración aumentaba junto al miedo de jamás saber el final de la historia, corrió de vuelta a su estudio tomando hojas de partituras con desesperación, empezando a escribir la función a la que asistió mientras seguía fresca en su memoria, pero por desgracia no logró plasmarla toda, deseaba escucharla otra vez.

.

.

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando identifico el sonido del cello una vez más, había pasado una semana desde su pequeño concierto, 7 días en los que pensaba diariamente en esa melodía; la música provenía de la misma sala que la vez pasada y parecía volver a interpretar la pieza que lo había enamorado, sentía una paz en su ser por tener las notas una vez más inundándolo con gracia, esta vez, aun sin entrar, acerco su rostro por el pequeño orificio de la perilla, tratando de conocer al autor de su descontrol emocional. No podía verlo claramente, estaba de espaldas, pero era una mujer rubia, su silueta parecía pequeña y delicada; parece que la imagen en su cabeza de unas finas manos moverse entre las cuerdas había sido acertada. Volvió a dejarse llevar con las notas, el entorno parecía asfixiante sin esa preciosa música llenándolo, sin darse cuenta, la mujer había llegado a la misma parte donde había parado la última vez alargando la nota, pero de nuevo no había un final como él lo anhelaba ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir? Alejó la depresión de su mente y apresurado, entró de nuevo, ansioso por confrontarla y expresarle todas sus inquietudes, pero nuevamente, ella se había ido.

Dudo de sus ojos, dudo de sus oídos y dudo de su respiración ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso ella era un verdadero fantasma que tomaba forma únicamente para tocar? ¿Cómo desaparecía así? Corrió más rápido a la segunda salida y pudo ver una cabellera rubia perdiéndose en el corredor, por más que trató de alcanzarla le fue imposible.

Durante los siguientes días buscó a la dueña de tan preciosa obra, buscaba entre sus alumnos haciéndolos tocar algo clásico o medianamente parecido, pero ninguno lograba acercarse ni siquiera un poco, pensaba amargamente que esas personas "talentosas" frente a él no merecían el titulo; sabía que estaba mal creer eso, que no era el quien hablaba sino su desesperación por conocer a la creadora de su historia. Su búsqueda crecía hasta llegar a sus colegas, se infiltraba a sus clases y conciertos para ver si alguno era el captor de su corazón, pero, nuevamente, no tuvo suerte.

El tiempo pasaba y seguía reuniéndose puntualmente a las afueras del salón, siempre esperanzado de oír el final de la melodía o poder hablar directamente con la causante de esta, pero, como si jugara con él, siempre terminaba en su alargada nota y desaparecía. Deseaba llegar antes para poder verla entrar y hablarle, pero siempre tenía que salir de su clase y correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas para llegar al inicio de la canción.

Estaba enamorado de la pieza y de su autora ¿Cómo podía ser? Ni si quiera había visto su rostro, pero la forma en la que tocaba le decía tanto de ella. Con su música podía saber que era delicada, pero perfeccionista por el sonido tan limpio que producía, era una persona cariñosa, dulce y maravillosa, solo alguien así escribiría algo tan precioso, seguramente tendría una mirada cautivadora, sabía que sería tímida y con inseguridades, por salir tan rápido y tocar tan alejada de los demás por miedo a mostrar su talento. Quería entrar y decirle que no debía estar asustada, que era una artista y debía estar orgullosa de su trabajo.

Quería decirle que era su hada.

Oh, que desdichado era al no poder confesarle todo a la dueña de su corazón ¿Por qué dios era tan cruel con su amor?

Un día, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con libros de partituras bajo su brazo listos para ser usados en su clase pudo divisar por el rabillo del ojo una cabellera rubia, caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya; sintió su corazón estremecerse, como si este identificara a la mujer que lo había hecho latir tan fuertemente por semanas, el giró sobre sus talones siguiendo a la chica con su mirada, pero no fue tras ella.

Decidió calmar sus latidos, pero sin ignorar su instinto, solo no podía apresurarse y correr tras ella asustándola.

Reanudó su paso camino a su aula.

.

.

Parecía una señal divina, con más frecuencia se encontraba con esa larga cabellera dorada cuando se movía por el recinto, invitándolo a verla y maravillarse…pero no se acercaba. Era únicamente espectador de la chica, había días donde la veía varias veces caminar lejos y otros donde solo encontraba su ser a la distancia, nunca veía su rostro y, antes de darse cuenta, se le hizo un hábito buscarla y tranquilizarse cuando hallaba su ser.

Como anhelada haber encontrada ya a la dueña de su corazón.

.

.

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Por qué no había sonido?

Se preguntaba cada vez más inquieto viendo pasar los segundos en su reloj; sin aviso, entró a la sala sintiéndose desfallecer al encontrarla vacía. Buscó desesperado entre todo el lugar, deseando que su hada estuviera escondida…pero no fue así.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estaba? ¿Por qué no tocaba para él? ¿Por qué lo abandonó?

La desesperación lo invadió, podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo descender y sudar frío, sus manos temblaban y el miedo se apoderó de él. Corrió de la sala y alarmado buscaba a la mujer que amaba con demencia, pero aun así no encontró a nadie parecido cerca.

Los días posteriores ni siquiera veía a la chica rubia en la que guardaba esperanzas de que fuera su amada, parecía ser que se había esfumado, no la veía en aulas, en pasillos ni en salas de concierto; estaba tan asustado ante la idea de que la había perdido para siempre.

La semana siguiente volvió a caminar a la sala que acostumbraba, con miedo de que nuevamente, solo hubiera silencio.

Pero no fue así.

La melodía sonaba para él.

Los libros que acostumbraba llevar cayeron de sus manos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de goce al deleitarse otra vez con la sinfonía de su hada, se sintió revitalizado, pero una idea pasó por su cabeza ¿Y si la perdía de nuevo?

Sin dudarlo, corrió rodeando la sala, dirigiéndose a la otra puerta por la que siempre salía la mujer, estaba jadeante frente a la puerta, se detuvo un segundo para regular su respiración y, con pesar y placer por verla, abrió la puerta interrumpiendo su interpretación.

La mujer dejó se tocar, se apartó del instrumento como si quemara. El finalmente la vio y se sintió completo, como si nunca hubiera sabido que algo le faltaba hasta que estuvo frente a ella. La joven chica era preciosa; su piel clara parecía de porcelana, sus facciones delicadas, su hermoso rostro coronado con dos maravillosos ojos chocolate que lo veían con vergüenza y asombro, el pequeño cuerpo de la chica temblaba y la hacía ver tan frágil que quería correr a abrazarla.

– L-Lo siento Sr. Dragneel – habló finalmente con una voz tan dulce que se sentía en el paraíso – S-Sé que no debería estar aquí.

Que dijera su nombre lo complacía, así como lo desconcertaba ¿Ella ya lo conocía? ¿Cómo puede ser que él no la encuentre en su memoria más que por sus observaciones lejanas?

– ¿Nos conocemos?

– N-No, yo…solo lo he visto tocar y…me encanta su trabajo – bajó la mirada, sintiéndose apenada por hablar frente a él – Me iré enseguida, discúlpeme – la chica dejó el arco que reposaba entre sus finos dedos en la silla detrás de ella, mientras apresuraba el paso en dirección a la puerta por la que él entró.

– ¡Espera! – su volumen fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba, trató de recobrar su postura y mejor su tono de voz, ocultando su desesperación – Esa pieza que tocabas, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

La chica se detuvo y un sonrojo inundó sus pálidas mejillas, su corazón dio un vuelco por la imagen.

– ¿S-Su nombre? En realidad…no tiene uno.

– ¿Cómo puede ser que esta melodía no tenga nombre? – prácticamente rugió, no pudo evitar que su voz sonara agria y atemorizante, ella tembló más y él quiso golpearse a sí mismo por provocarle tal sensación a su preciosa hada; respiró y aclaró su garganta – Discúlpame por hablar así, solo que me parece trágico que no haya sido bautizada tan prodigiosa composición.

La joven rubia lo miró, sus ojos brillaban por sus palabras y sus rosadas mejillas eran el complemento perfecto para su rostro sorprendido.

– ¿Le gustó? – había un toque de esperanza en su voz, viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos.

Oh, que maravillosa era su mirada posada en la suya.

– Me fascinó.

El brillo en sus ojos chocolate creció, al igual que el sonrojo en sus mejillas, una sonrisa preciosa se formó en sus rosados labios y apartó su mirada. Él quería tomar su rostro y hacer que lo viera de nuevo, que únicamente lo viera a él para siempre, pero tuvo que contenerse de hacerlo.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – estaba ansioso por conocer el nombre de su amada, no apartó su vista de su rostro en ningún momento

– ¿Mi nombre? S-Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia – dijo, inconsciente de todo lo que llevaba esperando el caballero frente a ella para este momento, finalmente, el hombre sonrió, con alivio y dulzura.

– Que encantador nombre – ella sonrió apenada – Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel – hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, maravillando a la mujer frente a él.

– ¡Lo sé! Usted me hizo querer estudiar aquí... – el volumen de su dulce voz fue descendiendo, Natsu se sintió en el cielo por sus palabras –– Es decir… soy su admiradora – ¿Admiradora suya? ¿Cómo podía ser? Si era él quien no podía vivir sin su música, quien quería destruir todo el lugar por no escuchar el final de su canción; como un balde de agua fría recordó esa sensación.

– ¿Cómo es el final de la pieza? – la chica se tensó

– Aun no lo he decido…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Aun no sé cómo terminará la historia – él la miró, maravillado por confirmar que si era su forma de contar algo, pero de repente, su corazón se detuvo. Era una historia,_ una historia de amor_ ¿Qué pasaría si era la suya? Si tocaba su propio cuento, donde él no era nada más que un espectador. Su cuerpo se tensó y cerró los puños, asustado por hablar, pero con la duda quemando su interior.

– ¿Es sobre ti y alguien más? – cada silaba que pronunció era como veneno pasando por su garganta, temía escucharla, pero lo necesitaba. La joven lo vió por unos segundos, indecisa de hablar, dirigió de nuevo la mirada al piso y abrió la boca.

– Si – Natsu quería morir al oírla, perdiendo la esperanza – Pero… – ese "pero" le cortó la respiración – No es una historia de amor entre los dos…es algo unilateral, la persona que quiero y de la que toco no sabe nada de mí, yo no me he atrevido a acercarme…por eso no sé cómo terminarla.

El joven la miró y sonrió con amargura, parece que si tendría el infortunio de ser un simple espectador, sabía que, una vez ella reuniera el valor suficiente para acercase a su amado este caería rendido a sus pies ¿Debería intentar algo ahora? No, su corazón no era libre y, si el interfería, la melodía quedaría inconclusa para siempre. Solo pudo apartar la mirada y, con el corazón roto, hablarle a la chica.

– Deberías hacerlo – ella lo miró, pero él no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar su mirada – Acércate… la vida es corta y las oportunidades escapan de tus manos sin que des cuenta – hablaba de él mismo – Sin importar el resultado, tendrás el ansiado final. Me gustaría oírlo.

Giró sobre sus talones, prácticamente con el corazón en la mano y su alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

– Suerte – dijo sin mirarla, retomando su camino.

Sintió su corazón agonizar, reprimía las lágrimas para que no abandonaran sus ojos, que castigo tan grande. Agradecía al menos que el corredor estuviera vacío como siempre, no podría responder a preguntas.

– ¡Sr. Dragneel! – escuchó fuerte a sus espaldas, se detuvo en seco por la voz de la chica que amaba y lo había lastimado. Oyó sus pasos apresurados, pero no se atrevía a girar para verla, ella respiraba agitada, calló por unos segundos y, con mucho valor, habló – Yo quisiera… – regulaba su respiración – Yo quisiera pedirle una oportunidad.

Su corazón dio un salto ¿Escuchó bien? Se giró rápidamente para verla, completamente sorprendido de sus palabras. Lucy estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, pero aun así no apartaba sus bellos ojos de la mirada jade del joven.

– Yo… – ahora dudaba – D-Desde que lo escuché tocar yo me enamoré de la alegría con la que interpretaba, la pasión que trasmitía y y-yo he querido acercarme por mucho tiempo, pero nunca supe como... – temblaba, regresó su vista al suelo, como parecía hacer cuando se apenaba.

Pero Natsu no se lo iba a permitir.

Antes de darse cuenta se había acercado y tomado su fino rostro entre sus manos, inclinándose obligándola a verlo, como siempre había querido. La chica estaba sin aliento por la cercanía, pero hipnotizada con los ojos jade que la veían sin parpadear.

– S-Sr. Dragneel – susurró, su cálido aliento provocó un centenar de sensaciones en el pelirrosa.

– Natsu – la corrigió, deseoso de escuchar su nombre sin formalidad.

– …Natsu – dijo con dulzura, él se sintió renacer al escucharla.

Que precioso sonido era su nombre saliendo de sus labios.

– A mí también… – decía bajo y lleno de cariño – A mí también me enamoraste con tu música.

Sin aviso, capturo sus suaves labios entre los suyos. Era un beso dulce y lento, ligeramente desesperado, pero deseoso de disfrutarse tras mucho tiempo de espera. Una de sus manos abandonó el rostro de la chica y la sujetaba suavemente por la cintura, con la otra acariciaba amorosamente su mejilla, ella le correspondía con el mismo amor poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón desbocado.

No querían separarse jamás.

No sabe cuánto tiempo duraron así, no le importaba. Su cálido tacto le hacían olvidar todo lo que los rodeaba, era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración y el movimiento de sus labios, ambos se maravillaban con eso.

Se separaron con lentitud, no queriendo alejarse, pero sabiendo que era necesario. Ella estaba sonrojada, con sus ojos chispeantes y él le sonreía severamente, sin caber en sí de la dicha. Siguieron abrazados, concentrados en la imagen del otro, grabándola con fuego en sus corazones.

La joven rubia se separó, le sonrió y tomó su cálida mano, conduciéndolo a la sala donde acostumbraba tocar.

\- ¿Qué haces? - dijo él.

\- Ya sé cómo terminar nuestra melodía.

_Nuestra melodía_

Que deleite escucharla llamarla así.

Apretó su pequeña mano cuando llegaron a la sala, cerrando la puerta tras él. El lugar fue inundado por el precioso sonido de las cuerdas del cello, solo que esta vez, la sala sería honrada con la melodía completa, con un final alegre y rebosante de cariño.

Así como estarían ellos para siempre.

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
